Kourudo Mezame
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Llevaba una sensación fresca, la cual terminaba en un curioso calor capaz de humedecerle el rostro, ese arrullo silencioso. [Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren]


**K**_ourudo__** M**__ezam__**e**_

**P**or **A**omine _**D**_aiki**.**

_Era inevitable no caer por este paring_

* * *

Llevaba una sensación fresca, la cual terminaba en un curioso calor capaz de humedecerle el rostro, ese arrullo silencioso. La presión del aire aumentada alrededor suyo paralizaba por completo sus extremidades, era una restricción abrumadora, semejante a la de un animal salvaje que ha alcanzado a su presa y la ha sometido por completo. No se movió, permaneció así, recostado, con el brazo derecho extendido y apoyando su rostro en la curvatura dibujada por su húmero en una pose relajada, atractiva y prepotente. Escuchó atento el crujir de la piel de aquel sofá en el que dormía y hundirse el forro cuando aquello que lo sometía acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Y la sintió, la boca ajena del depredador besar la suya. Fue un contacto suave, frío pero ardiente, y tan breve como el tiempo que transcurre y no se detiene.

Las fauces se abrieron, soltando un murmullo aterciopelado y gutural: "Sé que no estás dormido, _Guren_"; que lo delataba por más que hubiese mantenido la calma y una actitud sosegada.

"Entonces", contestó irritado, sin abrir los ojos todavía, dejando escapar el perfume aprisionado en la garganta y dejando que ese sujeto aún encima suyo se embriagara el olfato. "¿Por qué no te quitas?, no eres precisamente ligero, _Shinya_", fue hasta ello que se dignó a mirarle con unos ojos entreabiertos, llenos de un enfado que reflejaba un poderoso veneno purpura en sus iris maduros.

Y ello no hizo más que regocijar al hijo adoptivo de los Hiiragi.

"Vamos, sé muy bien que te gusta jugar este papel", fue jocoso el tono pero peligroso, con ese aire confuso que le daba siempre a sus palabras cada vez que intentaba ser serio en algo. Mientras que acomodaba los antebrazos en ambos lados para aprisionarlo. Dejando caer los cabellos de ese fleco desordenado sobre su rostro. "_Princesa_"

Lo actitud, la cercanía y el hecho de que lo haya dicho sobre sus labios le hicieron arrugar la frente y torcer la boca. Hiiragi Shinya tenía esa habilidad para irritarlo... Y ver por completo a través de él.

Le permitió el que jugara con su boca, que la acariciara igual que un felino lo haría con los suyos. Y de que se sonriera en un intento de no dejar escapar una risa que lo orillara a pelear. Pero comenzaba a ser molesto como todos los juegos de Shinya. Ya que tenerlo encima, con la rodilla izquierda ejerciendo presión en su entrepierna y evitándole cerrarlas sumado a la compilación de roces orales que le obsequiaba, era una maldita tortura. Por ello buscó negarse al apartar su boca en un giro de cabeza que no fue a ninguna parte, no cuando Shinya había respondido presionando firmemente sus genitales. "¡Ng-ah!", no pudo evitar abrir la boca y gemir, tampoco el primero tensarse para después estremecerse.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo, pensaré que no quieres besarme, _Guren_", se estaba mofando, estaba seguro por su entonación y esa expresión falsa y dolida.

"Eso es justo lo que quiero, idiota", dejó su anterior postura para colar ambas manos hasta el pecho de Shinya y empujarlo en un intento por sacárselo de encima. Pero justo allí el otro dejó caer por completo su peso, restringiéndolo aún más.

"Qué lindo, intentando apartarme", esta vez sí rió, y oírlo le hizo apretar los dientes. Ese bastardo no iba a ponérsela fácil. "Siempre has sido tan poco sincero", menos cuando tras ello lamió sus labios e introdujo la lengua en el interior de su boca.

"Ngh~", los escalofríos llegaron, bombardeando a sus terminaciones nerviosas. Shinya no estaba siendo dulce ni agresivo por completo, si no que estaba manteniendo un equilibrio nervioso capaz de asesinarle el raciocinio. Se aferró al uniforme de Hiiragi y trató de ahogar sus gemidos en la danza de sus lenguas pero no tener el control de la situación lo estaba asesinando como debilitando.

Shinya empezó a frotar la rodilla, a dibujar una serie de círculos en su entrepierna y a aumentar el calor pese a la frescura que venía de alguna parte de su interior. E Ichinose entendió que se quemaría a causa de ese helado fuego que caracterizaba al sujeto que alguna vez fuera el prometido de Mahiru, y el primer amigo que se hiciera en esa primavera durante sus tiempos de preparatoria.

El ritmo abrasivo lo obligó a indagar en sus adentros por la cordura que ya se le había ido y la forzó al morder la lengua ajena.

"Ngh", esta vez fue Shinya quien gimió y se apartó al enderezar el cuerpo.

"Ha— ha— ha—", mientras que el, Guren, intentaba componerse de ese arrebato absurdo.

"Eso no es justo", se quejó pero con esa sonrisa que le restaba seriedad y enojo a todo lo que hacía.

Ichinose le miró indiferente, con cierta altanería, para contestarle: "No hables de justicia cuando has venido de manera egoísta a arruinarle el sueño a un inocente", trató de sentarse ahora que Shinya ya no se hallaba aplastándole.

"Solo vine porque quería verte. Ya que tu nunca vas a visitarme"

"_Blegh_, no es como si quisiera ver tu rostro", le mostró la lengua en un gesto de repulsión que provocó el que Hiiragi suspirara un tanto resignado. "Y menos el de _ese _bastardo"

Shinya ladeó el rostro, enmarcando una seriedad instalada en sus ojos tras lo hablado, dándole así un aspecto distante, siniestro que comúnmente no suele expresar a su rostro. Y solo por haber hecho referencia a Hiiragi Kureto.

Guren volteo a verle, con una mirada astuta y arrogante. "Shinya"

"¿Uhm?"

"No vuelvas a despertarme", sonriendo de lado, en una complicidad extraña que le devolvió los ánimos a ese idiota sabelotodo.

"No puedo cumplir lo que me pides, Guren", y el aire a Ichinose que le fuera robado por ese blanco tigre.

* * *

**N/A **¿Hay alguien a quien también le guste este par?, porque a mí sí, igual el Kureto/Guren, Goshi/Guren, Mahiru/Guren, TODOS(qué estén por arriba de los 21)/Guren (?)


End file.
